


Sergio's duty as a captain

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: Sergio is just trying to fulfill his role as a team captain.





	

**_ Sergio’s duty as a captain _ **

**__ **

‘Your name can be fucking King Cristiano Ronaldo but you will never show your outrage out in the open. Ever….Like….That….Again. Okay?’

Sergio tried to sound angry, telling Cristiano that his behavior on the pitch when he got substituted last night, was out of hand. He did understand where it was coming from, but it was wrong nonetheless. Cristiano was making everyone looking like a fool;  Zidane, himself and Sergio as the captain. He was having none of it.

‘Punish me’ Cristiano almost purred, making this a joke. Challenging Sergio and making it about sex. Again.

‘I’m not joking Cris!’

‘Me neither. I much rather took it out on you right there on the pitch, but it was impossible as we were in public you know.’

‘For fucks sake Cris!’

And with that Sergio climbed on top of Cristiano in bed. _Cristiano’s bed_ , like they lay in every time. They never went to Sergio’s house. Sergio couldn’t have sex with Cris in the same bed he slept with Pilar. But that was the only real rule he had, he didn’t even feel guilty for cheating on Pilar and even if he did, no matter how many times he tried to stop this, he couldn’t. He couldn’t say no to Cris. He wanted this. Needed Cristiano. Fuck. He loved Cristiano.

‘Maybe _I_ should take _my anger out on you instead_ ’ Sergio hotly whispered in Cristiano’s ear. Forcing Cristiano to close his eyes, part his lips and leave a gasp. The sound of Sergio talking dirty in his ear, leaving his tong ‘ _accidently’_ to lick across, made Cris want to kiss Sergio. So he did, pulling Sergio closer, brushing his mouth against Sergio’s, causing Sergio to part his lips almost immediately. Cristiano tiled his head back, wanting Sergio to deepen the kiss, as if on cue Sergio did. Cristiano couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. He was loving every single second of this already, knowing where it would all lead to. Sergio wasn’t the only one in need, he needed Sergio too.

‘Oh god Serg..’ Sergio was making his way down to Cristiano’s jaw and neck, using a mixture of kissing, nibbling and licking. Cris tried to run a hand through Sergio’s hair, wanting to feel anything he possibly could get his hands on. Stroking and caressing Sergio’s back, spreading his legs for Sergio already, his body reacting the only way Cristiano knew how. Sergio settled right in between Cris’ legs, starting to grind their body’s together.

‘I wanna fuck you Cris. Right now’

‘Please yes’

They were out of their briefs in seconds. Cristiano, fueled with lust started to stroke Sergio. Making Sergio even harder if that was even possible. His hands firmly gripping Sergio’s cock.

Sergio closed his eyes and a grunt escaped his lips.

‘If you want me to come, before I even am inside you, keep on going’ , Sergio panted, warning Cristiano he was close already. Cris moved, reached for his bedside drawer and was holding a familiar bottle of oil.

They used lube more often but Sergio knew how much Cristiano loved to feeling of getting that nice round ass of his oiled up so he didn’t question Cristiano and let him stroke his cock while he was using the oil on him. When Sergio’s cock was slick and wet from both oil and pre-cum, he didn’t waste any time. He prepared Cristiano with the same oil. Cristiano was already pushing back on his fingers, even with just two fingers inside. It didn’t take Cristiano too long to get ready.

‘Fuck me, please Sergio’

‘Oh god, yes, fuckin tight Cris’ 

They usually never went this vocal. But there was something different about tonight’s fuck. Like from this night on, he wanted to own Cristiano. The rhythm was slow at first, Sergio wanted it to last. He wanted it to go on forever. But Cristiano started to move back. Again and Again. Needing Sergio to move faster. And Sergio did. His thrusts became erratic, his hands finding Cristiano’s cock, stroking him just in time with his thrusts. His other hand trying to keep Cristiano’s hips in place. Squeezing and digging into the soft skin. He felt the tingling in his body

‘Fuck Cris…I’m coming..ohh god…yes…I own you Cris!’

‘Yes I’m yours Sergio. Please come for me, inside me’ Cristiano panted.

And with that he squeezed Cristiano’s cock one last time as he came hard and deep inside Cristiano

The feeling of Sergio reaching his climax made Cristiano see stars too. He spilled all over his lovers hand while crying out his name. Waves of aftershock overwhelming both their body’s as Sergio placed an open mouth kiss on Cristiano’s shoulder. Sergio slowly pulled out of Cris, collapsing on top of him. Both of them trying to catch their breath and regaining some sort of reality sense.

Cristiano was lying on his back, head staring into the ceiling, a small smile played on his lips. He held Sergio close to him, letting Sergio’s head rest on his chest. Sergio felt Cristiano’s heartbeat and he couldn’t suppress a smile either.

‘Sergio?’

Yes?

‘If we make love like that every time I misbehave, maybe I should do it more often!’

Sergio, too worn out to speak, moved his head up and pulled Cristiano even closer, answering with a kiss…

 


End file.
